Certain stackable containers (e.g., trays for carrying and/or shipping fresh produce, such as fruit) sometimes include index tabs or projections from side walls of the container that can be inserted into slots in an overlying container of the same design. Such index tabs or projections are formed by cutting the material of the side wall between a fold line and an outermost periphery or border of the container blank in a shape corresponding to the index tab or projection. Such cuts are generally made at a 90° angle to the fold line. When folding material in the side wall to form the index tabs or projections, sometimes the edge of the side wall contacts the edge of the index tab or projection. The force of this edge-to-edge contact can cause the index tab or projection to bend or fold at a location other than the fold line.
In addition, some of these index tabs or projections also include extensions projecting perpendicularly from an outermost or distal portion of the index tab or projection. Such extensions from the index tab or projection are substantially straight, or have a substantially straight edge nearest to the fold line. Such extensions generally help secure a part of the index tab or projection between inner and outer walls of the side wall. The straight edge of the extension nearest the fold line generally results in full contact between the extension and the inner side wall during the folding process, which can cause the extension to bend or fold, and result in the weakening of the index tab or projection and/or loss of the intended function of the extension.
This “Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.